Dealing With Fame
by Dianarra
Summary: POST HOGWARTS:Harry and company return back to the Burrow to celebrate the defeat of Voldemort. From that point, Harry and Ginny start a fresh relationship together but will Ginny be able to deal with the unwanted fame of being with the Boy Who Lived?
1. Back to the Burrow

**Dealing With Fame  
CHAPTER 1  
Back To The Burrow**

Molly looked down at the parchment in her hands that had come earlier by owl, unsure whether to believe it was true or not. She looked out the kitchen window, watching the back of her youngest child as she de-gnomed the garden. A tear escaped her eyes, falling upon the parchment and smudging some of the words, but letting loose of all the worries kept inside her. She gripped the parchment tightly, crumpling it up a bit, as she used her other hand to wipe the few tears away.

The back door swung open as a tall teenage girl walked in, her hair all askew and her clothes dirty from kneeling outside. Her pretty and freckled face was covered with a little bit of dirt but one could easily tell from the tear tracks along her cheeks that she had been crying. Of course her mum hadn't noticed this, for she was absorbed with the contents of the letter that came.

"Mum, I've finished. There's always that one gnome..." Ginny paused, noticing that her mum was shaking. "Mum, what's wrong?" she asked breathlessly, while running to her mother's side to see what was wrong.

Molly sniffed. "No I'm fine, dear. It's just-" She started, but she found that she couldn't continue on, so she just pulled her daughter into a tight embrace.

Ginny looked at her mum with concern. "Just what?" she asked in a soothing tone. "Does it have to do with that letter?" Ginny motioned with her hand for her to read the letter, but her mum moved her hand away and nodded.

"Is it bad news?" Ginny asked, her thoughts lingering on the conditions of Harry, Hermione, her father, her brothers, and the rest of the Order.

"No, dear," she replied, shaking her head and trying to smile. "It's good news." She paused as if she too was trying to convince herself that what she was saying was true. "Can you set the table?"

"Wait, so it's good news?" Ginny shook her head with confusion, her loose red hair slapping against her cheeks and scattering all over her back. "Then why are you crying?" Ginny asked, while trying to get a glimpse of what the parchment said, but her mother pulled it away before she could, leaving her unsuccessful.

"You'll see later," she said softly, planting a kiss on top of Ginny's head and stroking it. "I'll be doing some shopping and I won't be back till later, so can you be a dear and set up the table?" Ginny nodded. "We'll be having a big feast tonight so be prepared to help me when I return." With that, her mum, with the letter still in her hands, disapparated out of the Burrow, leaving Ginny with a mouthful of unanswered questions

Ginny walked over to the dining table and pulled out her wand. "Thank Merlin, I'm of age now," she thought while setting up. "Wait a tick, mum never told me how many people to set up for. "

So she set two plates and goblets on the table as usual, unsure if she should do the whole table. When she was finished, there was a pop behind her. Without turning around to see who it was, she said, "Mum, you never told me how many people we're having tonight…"

"That's not like mum to forget," a boyish voice said.

Ginny dropped whatever she was holding and quickly turned around to see who the intruder was. When she found out who it was, she gasped, not believing if what she was seeing was real. A tall young man with the famous Weasley red hair and trademark freckles stood before her.

"Ron?" she asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

Ron grinned. "Yeah, Gin, it's me," he said, holding out his arms to her.

Ginny's surprised face immediately broke out into a huge smile. "I can't believe it! You're back? I haven't seen you for almost three years!" she said excitedly, while hugging him.

"I didn't know you'd miss me that much," he said jokingly, while Ginny hugged him.

There was a momentary silence as they stared at each other, taking in how much they both had grown over the years. Ginny smiled affectionately as she got a good look at her favorite brother. He had grown much taller than the last time she had seen him, which was over two years ago, and his fiery red hair was thicker and longer that it curled around his ears.

She looked at his face, noticing that he had dark circles underneath his tired eyes, knowing that he saw so many terrible things that would be beyond her imagination. She noticed that he had a serious, but a more determined expression, one that she rarely saw in their Hogwarts years together. He had also become skinnier and more haggard looking, which would undeniably make her mum frown, as his red T-shirt hung loosely around his shoulders.

"You've changed," she whispered, smiling weakly.

Ron nodded. "I guess I have," he said. "I did grow a few inches…"

"I can see that." Ginny smiled as she shook her head. "And you…you're not the same git of a brother that left us here years ago. You've _matured_." She said the last word with much emphasis that Ron pulled her into a tight hug.

"So have you, Ginny," he whispered in her ear. "Everyone has, especially Harry. Effects of the war, I'm sure of it."

"Is it over?" she asked, her voice breaking as she squeezed Ron's arm firmly. "Please tell me it's over!"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, Ginny it's over," he said slowly as if he couldn't believe what he was saying. "We finished him off yesterday night. We would've come home sooner, but we were exhausted."

Ginny wrinkled her forehead as she stepped back to look at her brother. "How come you didn't owl us or anything?"

It was Ron's turn to wrinkle his forehead. "Didn't you get the letter I sent Mum and you this morning?" he asked.

"The letter? What letter?" Ginny asked, but she then remembered her Mum crying that morning. "Oh that! Mum didn't show it to me nor did she let me read it! So that's why she was crying this morning!"

"Where is mum anyway?" Ron asked looking around the familiar room he grew up in.

She sighed. "She's out. Said something about a feast before she left," Ginny said, smiling.

Ron smiled too. "So how's my baby sister been doing? Doing well, I suppose?"

"Well, yeah," Ginny said, cocking her head to the side. "I've been helping Mum out and stuff."

Ron smiled sympathetically. "That's good."

"What are you doing back here in the Burrow by yourself?" Ginny asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Ron looked down at his shoes and back at her. "Nothing really. Just wanted to check on my Mum and sister."

"Oh really," Ginny said, as she began to count the numerous freckles on her arm. "And where's Hermione and everyone else?"

"Merlin, Gin, you're bombarding me with questions!" Ron joked. "Anyway... they're packing up and getting ready to apparate back here."

"Um...how's Ha-... I mean, how's everybody?" Ginny asked softly.

Ron chuckled. "Gin, it's okay to ask about Harry. It's not like he's You-Know-Who or something." When Ron said that, Ginny blushed, and turned away. "They're all alive, if that's what you mean. Let's see…Gred and Forge are still the pranksters, Bill and Charlie are still the oldest, Hermione is still Ms. Smarty, and Harry is still...um...Harry."

"Oh, that's good to hear then," Ginny said, smiling.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Ron asked.

Ginny nodded. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Ron said, smiling down at his sister. "So do you need help then?"

"Help?" Ginny asked, not grasping the idea of what Ron meant.

"Help. Do you need help with the table?" Ron asked, gesturing to the table.

Ginny glanced at the table. "Oh. Um...yeah…can you?"

"Sure...let me just get my wand." Ron reached for his wand in his back pocket but couldn't find it. "Ginny, have…have you seen my wand? Ron asked, looking all over himself.

Ginny couldn't help it. She burst into fits of laughter as her brother helplessly looked for his wand.

"Are you looking for this?" she asked, stifling a laugh as she held up his wand in her hand.

"Wait, how did you get that? Ron asked, scratching his head.

"How else?" Ginny laughed. "I nicked it off you when we hugged."

"Give it here, Ginny." She shook her head no. "Do you want me to help you or not?" Ron asked in a serious tone, but the look in his eyes told Ginny otherwise.

"Well yeah, I need help…" she said, laughing.

"Then give it. This is so like you, Gin. I see Gred and Forge traits in you," he said seriously, but again, his eyes showed amusement in the matter.

Ginny laughed and stuck out her tongue as Ron tried to grab it from her hands.

_"Accio wand.."_ The wand flew from Ginny's to Ron's hand instantly. "Luckily I can do wandless magic, eh?" Ron said grinning.

Ginny grinned in defeat. "Yeah. So how 'bout we do the table now?"

Ginny and Ron set the table immediately, goblets, plates, and eating utensils flying everywhere.

"I have to go now, Gin," Ron said when they finished. "I'll see you later then?"

"I guess so." Ginny smiled weakly at Ron as they stared at each other.

They shared another hug before Ron disapparated out of the Burrow.

An hour later, Mrs. Weasley apparated back with food for the celebration that would take place later.

"Dear, help me, will you?" she asked in a pleading tone.

"Sure, mum," Ginny replied, walking over to where her mum was.

"Let's get cooking," her mum said happily.

After all the cooking and preparations were accomplished, the two rested in the living room, tiredly but anxiously waiting for the group's arrival.

Ginny turned to her mum. "Ron came earlier today," she said, resting her head on her propped up knees on the sofa.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her. "He did?" she asked, her eyes becoming misty. "I didn't see him. Where was I?"

"He came while you were out shopping," she replied.

Her mum placed a hand on her shoulder. "So he told the good news then?" she asked.

Ginny nodded. "I knew they could do it," she said.

Ginny sat on the sofa, thinking how she would react when she saw Harry again. _"Should I hug him or should I just smile? Maybe I should just smile, 'cause if I hug him maybe it'll be awkward, and I wouldn't want that for Harry's or my sake. But then if I just smiled, he might think I'm mad at him or something... I think I should probably..."_

"Excited are you, dear? Can't wait for Harry and the others to come home?" her mum asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yea, I suppose I am, mum," Ginny whispered softly, trying to contain the smile that threatened her lips.

"Harry once told me-" Her mum started, but was interrupted by a series of pops.

A group of familiar yet unfamiliar faces of red-haired young men and a brown-haired young woman stood before the two Weasley females but the long awaited raven-haired boy with spectacles was nowhere to be seen. 


	2. Where's Harry?

Chapter 2: _Where's Harry?_

Ginny immediately bounced off her seat out of nervousness, forgetting about what her mum was going to tell her, as she took in the image of everyone standing before her. She immediately ran to where her brothers stood, all tired and haggard looking, and hugged them all at once. It was times like these that reminded her of her earlier years growing up as the youngest Weasley. Tears overtook her eyes, dripping unconsciously down her cheeks as they hugged each other.

Hermione immediately walked to where Ginny was presently, her bushy hair bouncing as she did so. She embraced her redheaded friend in a tight hug and kissed her freckled forehead.

As they hugged, Hermione whispered in her ear, "Ginny, I know that we haven't been on good terms lately because of all these happenings, but I just-"

Ginny stared at her, also noticing how much she had changed over the few years. "It doesn't matter anymore, Hermione," she whispered back before she could stop herself. She opened her teary eyes, which she hadn't realized she had shut, and looked at her friend straight in the eyes. "It's all in the past."

Hermione looked down at the floor and back at Ginny. "You're the greatest, Y'know," she said as she smiled, her eyes also watery.

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "But not great enough for him," she said bluntly.

Hermione looked at her in amazement. "What in Merlin's name are you talking 'bout?" she asked. "Of course you are. You're the only one he's been thinking of every day!"

"Oh, that's just posh, Hermione," Ginny said, "He does not! He's probably moved on already."

"Believe me when I say it," Hermione whispered. "Don't tell him I told you this…I doubt you know this, but he, Ron, and I shared the same sleeping tent since it was big enough for us three…

"Anyway, he obliviously says your name in his sleep almost every day. And when he was awake, Ron and I noticed that he would always be writing something on a piece of parchment," she paused, smiling at the thought. "We never knew what he was writing, well, until I found that one crumpled piece of parchment lying on the floor, with nothing written on it but "Dear Ginny."

"You're just making this up aren't you, Hermione," Ginny asked, eyeing her suspiciously. "If I remember correctly, you lot weren't allowed to owl us at the time."

Hermione shook her head "I'm honestly not, " She defended. "Harry still thinks about you."

Upon hearing his name, Ginny flinched. She had been so caught up with her brothers' arrival that she failed to notice Harry's. She trembled as she realized that everyone in the room was redheaded, with, of course, the exception of Hermione.

"Hermione, where's Harry?" she asked loudly as she gripped her friend's arm tightly.

"Ginny, not so loud," she whispered as she glanced around the room. Hermione looked around, an undefined expression on her face. "That's strange. I thought..."

"Did Hermione tell you yet, Gin?" Ron asked, grinning, as he walked over to Hermione and placed an arm around her shoulder.

Ginny looked at Hermione, who was blushing for some odd reason. "Tell me what?" she asked curiously.

Ron smiled proudly as he opened up his mouth to say something but Hermione nudged his stomach with her elbow before he could reveal anything.

While Ron groaned about, Hermione mouthed to her, "I'll tell you later."

"Ron, have you seen Harry?" Ginny asked hastily.

Ron looked up at her. "Why?" he asked. "What's happened now?"

"He's not here," Hermione replied, creasing her forehead.

"What d'you mean?" Ron asked. "I could've sworn we all apparated at the same time."

"Ronald Weasley! How many times have I told you not to swear?" Mrs. Weasley asked sternly as she and Mr. Weasley came over to them.

Ron cringed in fright as his mum came over to where he stood. Even after so many years, he still was afraid of his mother's temper. Ginny would've laughed her head off if only she knew where Harry was and if he was safe.

Ron gulped. "More than a few times?" he replied honestly.

Mrs. Weasley smiled as she walked to Ron and hugged him. "Now, dear, why were you swearing?"

Ron looked at Hermione and Ginny for help as his Mum waited for a reply.

"Mrs. Weasley…I mean, Molly," Hermione corrected as she smiled, "Um, he swore because…Harry's... um ...missing..."

Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Missing?" she asked. "Harry's missing?" Her voice was quite loud that everyone in the room turned their attention to her. "The poor boy! We must look for him!"

"Who's missing, Mum?" Fred and George asked in unison from opposite the room.

"Harry can't be missing!"

"Harry?" Bill asked in surprise. "Ron, wasn't he standing next to you when we apparated?"

Charlie also turned his attention to Ron. "Yeah, wasn't he, Ron?"

Ron took a step back because of all the questions bombarded towards him.

Mr. Weasley called for everyone's attention, silencing the room. "Bill, Charlie, can you both search the bedrooms right now? Maybe he's taking a rest upstairs or something."

Ginny looked at her father as her eldest brothers left the room. "But, dad, I haven't seen him when you lot arrived, so he can't be upstairs."

"Then where could he be?" Ron asked.

Hermione placed a hand on her forehead and said, "Well, he isn't here, that's for sure."

"We looked all over, dad," Charlie said, upon entering the room.

"And he's not here," Bill added, causing Mrs. Weasley to cry.

Mr. Weasley placed a comforting hand over his wife's shoulders. "We've been here for no more than an hour, so I suppose that he can't be in much danger, although I could be very much mistaken."

"Instead of standing here and doing nothing," Ginny said, looking at everyone around her, "shouldn't we be looking for him?"

"She's right, Mr. Weasley," Hermione said, "Harry might need us, wherever he may be."

Mr. Weasley sighed. "I believe you're both right, girls," he said. He then began assigning places to everyone except Ginny.

"What about Ginny?" Ron asked his father.

Mr. Weasley chanced a look at her. "You'll just stay here and watch over the Burrow."

"What!" She exclaimed in astonishment. "Dad, you can't just let me do nothing while everyone is. Don't tell me you expect me to just stay here and worry?"

"Your father's right, dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she took her father's arm. "You wouldn't want Harry to come home to a deserted place, would you?

"Well, no-" Ginny started.

"It's all settled, then," Mr. Weasley said. "We're all to meet back here in an hour."

Hermione walked over to Ginny. "It'll be all right," she said, comfortingly. "Look on the bright side, if Harry does come home when everyone else is looking for him, your face will be the first thing he'll see."

Ginny groaned at the thought as she watched everyone disapparate before her eyes.

Ginny fell helplessly into a comfortable armchair, though she couldn't find any comfort from it to end her worrying.

Half an hour passed as she sat there, thoughts passing hastily through her mind. She got up and started to pace in front of the chair, trying to kill the time. She still could find no comfort, so she sat back down in the chair.

"Brilliant," she said sarcastically, knowing no one could hear her, "They all still think I'm too bloody young to do anything."

The floorboard by the doorway creaked loudly causing Ginny to look up from her seat and gasp.


	3. Catching Up

_Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone that spent their time reading my fic andall of you who have read and reviewed the past two chapters. I hope that I managed to respond to all of you and I hope you enjoy this next one._

_I'd also like to thank Rainbow for beta-ing this work of mine._

* * *

CHAPTER 3:_Catching Up_

Ginny exhaled deeply as she stared into the eyes of a trembling and seemingly nervous house elf.

"Dobby?" she asked incredulously. "What in Merlin's name-"

"Missus Wheezy?" Dobby interrupted in a squeaky voice. "Harry Potter wants Dobby to get you."

Ginny's eyes widened, causing her to crease her forehead. "You know where Harry is?"

Dobby nodded. "He wants Missus Wheezy."

Ginny looked at him. "But I can't. I'm supposed to stay here," she said.

"Harry Potter wants you now!" Dobby said, the urgency reflecting off the tone of his voice.

"But Mum and Dad might think I've been kidnapped if I go," Ginny thought aloud, "but Dobby does know where Harry is."

"We must go now, Missus," he said persistently.

Before she could say anything, he instantly grabbed her hand and placed it on a dirty looking sock. They both held on to it for awhile, the familiar gushes of wind slowly encompassing them. Everything was a blur to Ginny afterwards, until she found herself face-forward on the ground in an unfamiliar room that was certainly not in the Burrow.

She slowly sat up and rubbed her forehead. "Where's Harry?" she asked, noticing the dark room she was in, the only source of light was from a few candles by what seemed like a sofa.

Dobby ignored the question and said something under his breath. He discreetly walked over to the side door until Ginny caught him.

"Dobby, where are you, going?" she asked as she stood up, dusting her clothes. It was then, that she realized she wasn't wearing the same clothes she had when she was at the Burrow.

She looked down out of curiosity and gasped out of surprise. She was wearing a velvety, long dress that had such an elegant but fanciful cut, showing off her body in a seemingly modest way. The color she couldn't tell, because of the darkness she was engulfed in, but for certain she knew it was a dress that had an expensive price tag which she couldn't afford, even if she worked hundreds of years for it.

"Dobby, why am I wearing this?" Ginny asked, walking over to him.

He looked up at her and said, "They're ready for you, Missus." Before she could say anything, he bowed and vanished out of thin air.

_"They?"_ Ginny asked herself. _"Who's they?"_

She took a survey of the room again and noticed that there was a nearby door from where she stood. _"Isn't this the same door Dobby was going to open?"_

She placed a hand on the handle and slowly turned it open to reveal an entirely different room. She took a few steps forward, her heels clacking against the hard, smooth wooden floor. A lamp was lit by an antique sofa, in which a dark figure was resting on. She took a couple steps forward and realized that it was Harry. His eyes were closed, hiding the emerald beauty that she had grown to admire.

She walked over to his side and smiled at how peaceful and calm he looked, despite what he had been through all his life. She kneeled on the floor beside him and ran a hand through his hair, which she knew would remain messy forever and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She knew it was a daring move, but she didn't care for now.

He stirred. "Ginny, is that you?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

Ginny closed her eyes upon hearing that euphonious sound of his voice that she wanted to hear for the longest time. "I'm here, Harry," she said, opening them.

Harry immediately sat up and hugged her tightly. "Gin, I-" he started.

"Please, Harry, don't say it," Ginny interrupted in a squeaky voice, as if she knew he was about to apologize. "I completely understand. You lot didn't need me. I wouldn't have been of help to you anyway."

Harry sighed and looked up at her guiltily. "We did need you, Gin. We needed someone to think of, someone to keep us sane. We needed you. I needed you."

Ginny stared at him. She didn't know how to respond, especially to that. She was truthfully shocked at how open Harry was being since the Harry she knew was always secretive. "_Probably the effects of the war like Ron said," _Ginny thought.

_  
_"You're all I've thought about since we left," he continued. "You've consumed my thoughts ever since I last saw you. I remember how we simply understood and cared for each other without question. I saw the same thing happening to Ron and Hermione, how their bickering and rows became less frequent. But I saw the one thing in them that I failed to realize in our relationship. It was love. _I love you._ I've been such a git, an arse, and a prat to you that I understand if you don't feel the same way for me anymore. But no matter what, I'll still love you and I'll keep loving you."

Ginny closed her teary eyes and hugged him. "I've waited for you to say that to me. And to think I'd ever get another chance with you, Harry."

"Y'know, Gin, we never really broke up," Harry whispered as he caressed her cheek. She smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her without thinking twice. Their kiss was as tender and light as their first kiss in the Gryffindor Common Room when their lips touched. They were just about to reach the passionate stage when Dobby reappeared before them, causing them to jump miles apart from each other.

"Hullo, Dobby," Ginny said smiling, knowing how completely ruffled she looked.

"Everyone's wondering where Harry Potter and Missus Wheezy is," Dobby said. "Dobby must go now." He looked at them and vanished.

"Oh, we're- What time is it?" Harry asked.

Ginny glanced at the clock next to the lamp and said, " 7:19. Why?"

"We're late," Harry said, putting on his black shiny shoes.

"Late for what, Harry?" Ginny asked. It was then that she noticed how formal he was dressed. He wore a solid black suit that hung off his broad shoulders and a loose plain white long-sleeved shirt with matching black pants "And where are we?"

"Late for the end-of-the-war celebration here at Hogwarts," Harry replied dully as he stood up.

Ginny looked at him, noticing how he clenched his fists when he last spoke. "What? You don't want to go?"

Harry sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Not really, it's just the last time I was here was for Dumbledore's funeral. I just…I really can't believe he's gone, Y'know? Hogwarts just doesn't feel like Hogwarts without him."

Ginny nodded. "I know," she said. "I couldn't believe it either. After his death, lots of students didn't come back because it just wasn't safe anymore. I thought that the lack of attendance would certainly shut Hogwarts down for good."

Harry rubbed the top of his head. "I am the Guest of Honor, so I have to be present," he said. "But I think I'll live this time since I have you here with me to keep me company."

"So we're at Hogwarts?" she asked, as she stared out the window. "But Mum and Dad don't know I'm here."

"Don't worry about that, Gin," Harry said. "I owled them before you got here, so they should be on their way here, or perhaps they're already here."

"Good thinking, Harry," she laughed.

"Well, what can I say? I'm the Boy-Who-Lived," Harry said jokingly.

He took her hand in his and they walked out the door hand-in-hand. After what seemed like a long walk in the corridors, they reached the giant, familiar doors of the Great Hall, which were apparently closed.

"Ready, Gin?" he asked, sharing a nervous glance with her.

"Ready when you are," she replied casually, but deep down she was just as nervous as he was. She gave his hand a squeeze of encouragement and they stepped forward together, the doors of the Great Hall magically opening to greet their arrival...


	4. End of the War Celebration

Again, thank you very much for the encouraging and touching reviews/comments, no matter how big or small they were. I hope Ireplied to all of your reviews and questions. Thanks and here's Chapter 4 for you all!

* * *

CHAPTER 4:_End-Of-The-War Celebration_

Floating chandeliers graciously lit the Hall, giving off a warm, but also classy look. The usual four long House tables were replaced with several round table-clothed ones, which held no more than ten guests to a table. A long red runner ran from the main doors by which Harry and Ginny stood, all the way up to where the professors' table was.

Aromatic smells from the flowers scattered all over the room filled Ginny's nose, making her smile in awe. As Professor McGonagall gave a speech to the other guests, Ginny smiled to herself as she saw the backs of Ron, Hermione, and the rest of her family seated at the very front table, which was at the opposite end of the room. Her smile faltered as everyone in the room turned around to face her and Harry.

"...and here he is, Mr. Potter, along with Ms. Weasley!" the Professor said through her stern-looking glasses, all the while applauding with the guests.

Ginny let go of his hand nervously, causing Harry to look at her in confusion. She clapped with everyone, her face getting redder as she did so.

The clapping and catcalling done by Fred and George, of course died down a few minutes later as Harry held out his arm to Ginny.

He looked at the crowd's expectant faces and at Ginny's blank one. "I think they want us to walk down the aisle," he said uncertainly

Ginny laughed nervously and took his arm. As they walked down the "aisle," she couldn't help but grin like an idiot. With all the people looking at her and Harry as they walked in such a beautiful room, she couldn't suppress the thought that she was a princess walking alongside her prince charming.

As they grew nearer to the front, Ron and Hermione stood up from their seats and followed Harry's lead.

"I think it's my cue to sit down, Harry," Ginny whispered as she turned her head around to look at Ron.

Harry nodded and smiled weakly at her as she sat down with the rest of her family. Ron and Hermione then joined him by his side and were all given individual recognition and applause.

Ginny sighed in her seat as she watched Harry and Professor McGonagall converse a few tables away from her.

"Ginny, are you all right?" Hermione asked, "You've barely spoken a word ever since Harry left our table to speak with McGonagall."

She nodded slowly and said, "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

Hermione looked at her knowingly. "Sure, you are," she said as she took a sip from her pumpkin juice.

Ginny laughed and she picked up her own goblet as well.

Hermione looked at her and smiled. "Harry bought that dress of yours, Y'know."

Ginny choked on her drink and looked down to examine the dress which she noticed was emerald green in color. "What? He did?" she asked. "He never told me."

Hermione nodded. "Well of course, he wouldn't tell you," she said, "and plus, he couldn't 'cause he didn't have time to, remember?"

"No- I mean, never mind," Ginny said, as she recalled that the time he could've told her was spent by snogging. How Hermione could've known, Ginny would never know.

Ginny blushed. "So what were you and Ron going to tell me?" she asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Um..." Hermione smiled, placing a hand on the table.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Ginny exclaimed in surprise. Out of all the years Ginny had known her, Hermione never forgot what she had to say.

"No, I didn't," she countered. She picked up her goblet again with the same hand and drank from it.

Ginny sighed but then she noticed a gleam in Hermione's hand. "Hermione?" she squealed.

"Hmm?" she asked, as she put the cup down. "What is it now, Ginny?"

"You're engaged, aren't you?" she asked in a loud whisper.

Hermione didn't reply, but the squealing and laughing confirmed the answer to her question.

"I knew he'd come around, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "He's not that thick as we thought he was."

"I know," Ron replied out of the blue, causing the two women to turn around in their seats.

Ginny jumped out of her seat and hugged her brother lovingly. "So you've gotten your act together?" she asked with a smile. "It's about time too, Ron."

Ron chuckled. "Don't tell Mum and Dad yet though. Hermione and I want to tell them."

Ginny nodded. "Of course, Ron."

Ron grinned and stuck out his hand to Hermione. "Do you fancy dancing?"

Hermione laughed and took his hand. "Of course," she replied, "well, that is if you don't mind, Ginny?"

Ginny smiled. "No, don't be silly, Hermione. Go on and dance your arses off," she said, shooing them away with her hand. "You both need the enjoyment after all you've been through."

"See you later then," Hermione said as Ron dragged her to the dancing floor.

Ginny sighed and looked around. Her old schoolmates were scattered all over the room, but she didn't feel like getting up nor talk to them for now. Her eyes once again fell on Harry, who was still currently speaking with the Professor. Every once in a while, he would smile or wink at her, making her laugh in return.

A few minutes later, after stoically sitting in her seat, watching Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and her parents dance, she felt it was time to get up and walk around, until, someone blocked her path.

"Where are you off to now, Weaselette? Potter's not giving you the attention you deserve?"

"Fancy seeing you here, Malfoy." Ginny stopped walking and turned around to face him. She took a step back out of nerve, noticing how he towered over her. "Never expected to see you here, of all places after what you've done."

Draco sneered at her. "Well I never expected to see you here either."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ginny asked. "I honestly doubt you'd want to give your praises to the trio after all these years. You've barely changed from the ferret that you are."

"Funny, how time plays in this world," he said, rubbing his chin.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked.

"You've certainly changed from the last time I saw you," he said, eyeing her up and down.

Ginny gasped at his last remark and the way he was looking at her. She wasn't sure why she did it, here of all places, but she slapped him. Hard.

She then stuck her tongue at him and began walking towards the double doors. She knew it was immature, but she didn't care.

"That was totally uncalled for, Weaselette!" Draco shouted.

She ignored him and as soon as she was out of the Great Hall, she took a deep breath and leaned against the corridor wall. Thinking that it was Malfoy, Ginny tightened her fists as she heard one of the doors creak open.

She exhaled as Harry came into view.

Harry walked up to her and hugged her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Harry," Ginny replied, "I think."

Harry chuckled. "Remind me to never get you mad." he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

Ginny laughed in his mouth. "I thought it was about time to shut him up."

"You should've seen the look on his face after you left," Harry said, running a hand up and down her back, "and the red mark on his cheek to boot."

Snap!

Ginny turned to look past Harry. "Did you see that, Harry?"

"See what?" Harry asked, turning to look around.

"Never mind. I thought I saw someone standing by the corridor over there," she said, pointing to a nearby corridor.

Harry walked to where she pointed. "There's no one. It's probably just Peeves."

"Probably."

Ginny sighed contentedly in her bed. She was back home safe and sound from the party and she was beat. She was just about to fall asleep when a noise startled her back awake. She immediately sat up from her bed and squinted her eyes to see through the dark.

"Hermione, is that you?" she asked, noticing a shadow by her bedroom door.

"Shh, Gin," Hermione whispered as she turned the doorknob open. "Go back to sleep."

"I will," Ginny said in a loud whisper, "but not until you tell me where you're going."

"I'm going to get a glass of water," Hermione said, as she was about to close the door.

Ginny placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, really?" she asked. She wasn't fooled. "Then why are you bringing your pillow and blanket with you?"

Hermione's head shot out through the crack of the door. "I'm afraid that I might fall asleep along the way?" she asked, more than replied.

Ginny rolled her eyes knowingly. "You're afraid you'll fall asleep along the way to get a glass of water?" she asked. She then began snickering. "Go on and get your glass then. I don't want to keep you thirsty."

"Okay," Hermione said.

"Have fun with Ron," Ginny called out in a whisper.

"I wi- I mean...oh never mind," Hermione said as she shut the door.

Ginny laughed as she lay back down in her bed. She knew her friend was going to Ron's room, but she couldn't help but tease her a bit

Ginny was just about to fall asleep after thinking about Harry, as usual, when the door creaked open. Ginny sighed defeatedly, another attempt of sleeping unsucessful.

"Hermione? Back already? You quenched your thirst of Ron?" she asked. After getting no response, Ginny opened her eyes and saw Harry in his pajamas standing by her door timidly, carrying his own blanket and pillow.

"Harry," she asked as she self-consciously sat back up on her bed. She pulled her comforter tightly around her so as not to reveal the thin nightgown that clung so tightly to her body. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just wondering," he said as he ran a hand through his hair, "if I could sleep here?"

"Here? In my room?" she asked. Ginny was quite taken aback as he nodded. "Sure, Harry. You can sleep on my be- I mean, Hermione's bed."

"Thanks, Ginny," he said, as he strode over to Hermione's neat looking bed. He set down his things and was about to crawl into bed, but instead walked over to Ginny's.

"G'night, Gin," he said sleepily as he kissed her cheek. He slowly walked back over to Hermione's bed and crawled in.

"Night, Harry," she said, as she watched him close his eyes.

Ginny stared at him. "Won't Ron realize that you're not in your bed?" she asked, unsure if he was still awake.

Harry shook his head. "I honestly doubt it," he replied slowly. "He personally kicked me out of the room. Said something about wanting some quality time with his fiancée."

"Oh." Ginny smiled to herself. "Thank you, Ron," she whispered.

"Sorry?" Harry asked, his eyes still closed. "Didn't quite catch that."

"Oh nothing," Ginny replied with a huge grin. "Good night, Harry," she said again.

" 'Night, Gin," he replied sleepily.

"Good night indeed," she whispered to herself. Her whole family was safe, she had just shown Malfoy who was boss, and Harry was back in her life and was currently sleeping in her bedroom.

She looked over at Harry, who was facing her with his eyes closed. She was certainly not going to fall asleep anytime soon.


	5. These Kids Grow Up Fast, Don't They?

Chapter 5:_These Kids Grow Up Fast, Don't They?_

Ginny slowly awoke to a light knock on her bedroom door the next morning. Ignoring the knock with the thought that it was probably Hermione, she casually tossed over onto her other side to face the opposite wall.

The door slowly creaked open and a light patter of footsteps on the hardwood floor indicated that someone was entering the room. Ginny again disregarded the noise due to the fact that she was more inclined on getting more rest. The footsteps stopped abruptly as it had started and not so many seconds later, a loud bang echoed throughout the Burrow.

Ginny winced at the sudden noise and immediately sat up from her bed, instinctively rubbing her eyes to clear her blur vision. She almost nearly screamed when she saw the disapproving look plastered on her mother's face.

"M-mum?" Ginny asked in a mere whisper, wondering why her mum was storming into her room so early in the morning. "What's wrong?"

Her mum didn't reply but simply stared at her.

Ginny cleared her throat and glanced over at Harry, who had a startled look on his face as he reached over for his glasses on the nightstand.

"Mum, is this 'bout the laundry I was s'pposed to fold last night?" she asked daringly, since doing the laundry became one of her weekly chores when she began to live daily at her family home right after Hogwarts. "I was really tired when we got back yest-"

Mrs. Weasley turned a bright shade of red. "Oh it's not that, dear," she interrupted. "I've already gone and folded the laundry for you. I was wondering why-"

"I'm here," Harry interjected as he shifted his eyes between Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. "I can explain, Mrs. Weasley."

Ginny stared at him warningly, trying to remind him that he wasn't to reveal Ron and Hermione's surprise.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "No need to explain." She held up a hand. "Judging by the looks you dears are giving me," she said with a faint smile, "I don't think I have nothing to worry about…_for now_."

Ginny exchanged curious looks with Harry. "Mum?" she asked in a low voice. "Um, why are my newly washed clothes down there on the floor?"

Her mum looked down, and surrounding her feet, there lay an overturned basket with half-folded clothes spilling out.

"Oh, I…_tripped,_" her mum replied, turning a darker shade of red. She took out her wand immediately and pointed it towards the clothes, placing it all in a neat pile and onto the edge of Ginny's bed.

"Thanks, mum," Ginny said appreciatively.

Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at her daughter. "Well I'm off to make breakfast," she said, picking up the empty basket. "And, dear," she said, looking at Ginny, "Hurry and tidy up, your father and I have plans in Diagon Alley today. Oh, and same goes for you, Harry." With that said, she walked out the room, but not without one more look at Harry and Ginny, seemingly heading for Ron's room.

Ginny glanced over at Harry, who was staring at her with a questionable expression. Upon hearing a scream in the nearby bedroom, they both shared a significant look, and the next thing they knew they were bursting into fits of laughter.

"I wonder what mum saw this time?" Ginny asked with a thoughtful smile as she got off from her bed.

She straightened her nightgown, but then remembered she was wearing the short old nightgown that would make Ron blush. She immediately sprinted to the back of her door, and grabbed her hanging creamy peach bathrobe, putting it on in a quick manner.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Harry asked as he too got out of bed. "Why are you…in a hurry?"

Ginny blushed as he stood next to her. "I…I have to go to…the loo," she lied. She just didn't feel that it would be appropriate to be seen that way just yet.

Harry chuckled. "Well, I'll be going off to check on Ron and Hermione," he said, stepping out the door.

Ginny stood by the dim doorway as he went on his way to her brother's room.

"Harry," she called.

He immediately stopped walking and turned around slowly. She jogged towards him and looked at him, her eyes roaming across his boyish but tired face, and delicately placed the palm of her hand against his rough cheek, her long fingers brushing against it.

"I really can't believe you're back," she whispered.

Harry closed his eyes and slowly opened them.

"I really can't either, " he said, placing his hand over hers.

Ginny smiled as she placed a light kiss on his warm cheek before walking to the loo to take a quick shower. She scrubbed, shampooed, and soaped like there was no tomorrow. She stepped out of the shower and put on her fresh clothes as quickly as she could upon smelling the aroma of breakfast.

She ran down the stairs in an unladylike manner, her damp hair clinging to her cheeks and leaving wet stains all over her light green blouse, and grew to a stop as she reached the doorway to the kitchen. She straightened out her blouse and smoothed her plaid skirt and was just about to enter when she heard her mother and father's indistinct voices seemingly disputing about something. Fortunate for her, her parents hadn't seen her, for they continued conversing. She pressed her ear against the wall, trying hard to listen to what her parents were saying.

"…I saw them, Arthur, with my own eyes…"

"Now, Molly, don't start jumping to conclusions," Mr. Weasley said, sighing. "We haven't heard their side of the story yet."

"But Arthur, they were sleeping on the same bed," Mrs. Weasley said in an exasperated tone. "Don't tell me that doesn't mean anything."

"I've no idea. During our trip, all three of them shared the same sleeping tent. Maybe they just…find comfort sleeping with each other." There was a momentary silence and it seemed to Ginny as if her father wished he hadn't said that.

"But I didn't find Harry sandwiched in between the two of them!" her mother exclaimed. "He was sleeping in Ginny's room."

She heard her father gulp. "They were…were they sleeping on the same bed too?"

Ginny didn't hear her mum's response and so she pressed her ear tightly on the wall but still could hear nothing but silence.

She heard her mum sigh wearily after a few minutes. "I like Hermione. I really do. I think that she'd be just right for Ronald and I can't help but see her as my future daughter-in-law but they're just too young to be dealing with all this."

"It's the war, Molly," her father said seriously. "Though it's done, the war had and still has a toll on its people, especially the young ones. Last time I checked people were getting married left and right, all afraid of how much time they had left or if there was going to be another war. "

Her mum gasped. "You don't s'ppose…?"

"Well, it's possible and I daresay, I won't be surprised. They've been rather too close these few years. Poor Harry, had to deal with it though, being the supposed third wheel."

"I didn't find Harry in a compromising situation as Ron," her mum said in low tone, "but I know there's also something going on between them. All it took was one look between him and Ginny and it told me the answer."

Ginny's heart started to beat faster as she continued to listen in. She didn't know what her mother's interpretation of the looks that she shared between Harry and she wanted to find out. Her parents really never knew what happened in her sixth year with Harry and how he felt towards her at the time.

"Which is?" her father asked.

"That they hadn't done anything."

"You got that from just one look?" her father asked in an amused tone.

"As a mother of seven children, and having been a girl at that age, I know," her mum defended. "I just do."

Don't tell me it's that 'mother's intuition' thing you always talk about."

This was the first time Ginny had heard her mother laugh during this whole conversation.

"It is, Arthur. I know Ginny probably much more than she knows herself, which is quite frightening if you ask me." Ginny nodded, seemingly agreeing with her mum. "I just can't help but face the fact that they love each other." Ginny froze, unsure how her mother could easily catch along.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, Ginny I was always sure of. She always harvested feelings for Harry even if she claimed she hadn't." Her mum paused. "It was Harry I wasn't sure of. Well, yesterday proved it all. Y'know when Harry was talking with Minerva, I saw that he had this look of longing on his face. When I saw that he was looking at someone else and not at Minerva, I followed his gaze, which was on no other than our Ginny."

"I see." Her father didn't sound too convinced.

Her mum continued as if he hadn't interrupted. "Oh and when that Malfoy boy approached Ginny, I saw this rare expression on Harry's handsome face, proving to me that he had something for our little Ginevra. Well, she's not so little anymore, is she?"

"No, not anymore. These kids grow up fast, don't they?"

Ginny heard her mum sob.

"They certainly do. It seems just like yesterday, Charlie and Bill were learning how to ride a broom by the garden, Fred and George were in the shed trying to make something out of nothing, Percy was at the corner reading a thick book, and Ron was sitting on my lap as I rocked Ginny to sleep in my arms."

"Next thing you know they'll be having their own children to worry about."

Her mother laughed again. "But until then, let's get on with breakfast."

Ginny turned around to lean against the blank white wall that separated her from where her parents were presently, trying to digest everything that she had heard for the last few minutes. She swallowed hard and bit her lip as she thought about how her mum could be so knowledgeable about…well about everything. She shook her head to clear her mind thinking that it would be the right time to enter and join her parents. She straightened herself out, tucked a dry strand of hair behind her ear, and stepped inside the bustling kitchen.


	6. Back to Diagon Alley

CHAPTER 6:_Back To Diagon Alley_

Diagon Alley was, to Ginny's surprise, brimming with festivity. People of all ages were walking, shopping, and doing the things that they were afraid to do during the war. Not that this mattered to her, of course, since she had expected it to be quite empty and not crowded as it was now.

"It's been a long time since we've been here, hasn't it?" Hermione, who was walking next to her, asked in tone that was slightly louder than usual.

Ginny looked at her and smiled in agreement. "It has been," she said, raising her voice so that Hermione could also hear her over the conversations of their surroundings. "I actually expected most of these stores to be closed or abandoned."

Hermione nodded. "I know."

"Will you two girls hurry up already?" Ron yelled as he and Harry walked a few feet ahead of them. "That old bloke with the cane next to you is walking faster than the both of you combined."

Ginny gave him a confused look as Ron kept pointing at something. She followed the direction of his finger, looking over on Hermione's side, and sure enough, there was an oblivious old man with a cane, walking at a quicker pace than the two of them.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and gave Hermione an annoyed but gleeful look. "So, how are things with you and Ron?" Ginny asked, still walking at the same pace as they were before Ron interrupted them. "Everything alright?"

Hermione nodded and then shook her head thoughtfully. "Well no, actually," she answered. "Ron's been pretty…well, he's been acting strangely ever since this morning."

"Please Hermione," Ginny begged sarcastically. "Ron's always strange."

Hermione smiled at her. "True, but he's awfully worse now."

"You mean after mum walked into your room?" Ginny inquired.

"Exactly that time." Hermione said.

Ginny looked at her sympathetically. "My mum overreacted, didn't she?" she asked.

Hermione cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms across her chest. "Actually, I expected s'more," she replied honestly. "But the funny thing is, Ron and I didn't do anything at all."

"Really," Ginny said in a tone that told her friend that she didn't believe in what she said.

Hermione continued as if she didn't hear Ginny's remark. "I mean, it is true that we were sleeping with each other on his bed…but with our clothes on, mind you. We didn't do anything actually. As corny as it may sound, we just fell asleep in each other's arms as we've always done."

"Purely innocent intentions," Ginny added understandably.

Hermione nodded. "Purely," she assured. She looked down at her moving feet and looked back up at Ginny with pink cheeks. "I'm so embarrassed."

"I'd be too," Ginny consoled, trying to be empathetic. "Imagine if mum saw me sleeping on the same bed as Harry's."

Hermione nudged her on the arm and pointed at Harry. "So _how_ are things between Harry and you?" she asked slyly.

Ginny smiled widely as she nudged her back on the arm. "Pretty good actually," she replied cheerily.

Hermione grinned at her friend. "That's nice to hear."

Ginny smiled as she tucked a loose strand behind her ear. "I love him," Ginny said all too seriously, making Hermione place a tentative hand on her back. "I really do."

"Does he know that?" Hermione asked as she began to twirl the zipper of her sweater in her hands.

Ginny stopped walking abruptly and wrinkled her forehead. "I hope he does," Ginny answered.

Hermione turned around to face her. "Why?" she asked, a confused look on her face. "You haven't told him?"

Ginny stared down at her feet thoughtfully and back up at her. "I don't think he needs to hear me say them to know how I truly feel," she said.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "But he's told _you_, right?" she asked.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but closed it immediately as she noticed the knowing glint in her friend's eyes. "How'd you know?" she asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I just do."

Ginny shared a significant look with her friend and sighed. "Of course you wo-" She stopped immediately as she noticed the worried and unfocused look on Hermione's face.

"Where've Ron and Harry got to?" Hermione asked, searched for Ron's red hair amongst the large bustle of people.

Ginny looked at her. "I don't know," she replied. "Weren't they walking in fro-"

"Oh there's everyone!" Hermione exclaimed. She pointed over to two young men, one redheaded and one raven-haired, waiting impatiently for them by the entrance of the Quidditch shop.

Ginny waved her hand at Ron and Harry, signaling them to continue walking without waiting for them.

Ron shook his head and cupped his hands over his mouth. "Mum and dad think that you've dawdled too much already and that you two are better walking with us!" Ron shouted.

Harry nodded. "Your mum and dad seem to rather be in a hurry!" he said.

Ginny looked at Hermione and sighed. "Men," she spat, but in a low amused tone. "They don't seem to realize how much they embarrass themselves in public."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "I think you mean _boys_," she corrected.

Ginny nodded. "_Men_ who act and think like _boys_."

They both laughed with their hands over their mouths as they ran up to catch up with the so-called _men_.

"So where's your dad going?" Harry asked as he watched the redheaded man's figure disappear amongst the horde of people.

"I'm not sure, mate," Ron replied with a questioning look on his face. "He mentioned something about Ministry business and how he's late."

"Your father has another of those last minute meetings he's been talking 'bout," Mrs. Weasley interrupted as she passed out small brown bags to the group.

"Now," she said, turning to face the four young teens, "these bags are filled with quite a handful of galleons and sickles, so spend them wisely."

"I didn't know we had this much money, mum," Ginny whispered as she peered into her sack. "Where'd it come from?"

"Thanks to your father we do now," her mum said in a tone that told her not to ask anymore questions.

"Mrs. Weasley, I can't take this," Harry said as he offered back his bag to her.

"Neither can I," Hermione added, as she too, held out her brown bag.

"I have my own mo-"

Mrs. Weasley looked at them with smiling eyes. "No, you two," she said sternly, but with her eyes still shining. "We all know how much you've both deserved this. It's the least my family and I can all do to show our appreciation."

"But Mrs. Weasley-" Hermione began, her cheeks getting redder by the seconds.

"No buts, dear," Mrs. Weasley interrupted with a smile.

Harry sighed defeatedly. "Thank you very much," he said.

Hermione grinned in appreciation. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"And it's Molly," Mrs. Weasley reminded as she tiptoed to give them both big hugs.

"Mum!" Ginny yelled in annoyance from behind her, giving Ron a death glare that told him to sod off.

Mrs. Weasley turned around from the two teens to face her daughter with a cross look on her face. "What is it, Ginny?" she asked in an exasperated tone.

Ginny turned red. "Oh, I didn't mean to…yell…at _you_…Mum," Ginny said slowly, apparently trying to choose her words carefully. "Ronald here," she pointed at her brother, "wanted to know if we'll ever move from this place anytime soon."

Mrs. Weasley looked confused for a millisecond until she grasped the idea of what her daughter was trying to say. "Oh, right," she said, noticing that they were standing in the middle of the crowded street.

"Yes, _Ron_," Ginny said to her brother in a fed up tone as he whispered something in her ear. She loved her brother, she really did, but sometimes…oh sometimes he could be quite a handful. She turned to face her mum as Ron stopped whispering. "Mum, Ronald's wondering when dad'll get back."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron inquiringly, noticing how he didn't make eye contact with her. "I s'pose around the afternoon," she replied to her daughter.

"Around noon, _Ron_," Ginny whispered loudly. "And a note to the wise," she said to him sternly, "don't use me as your messenger."

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat, ignoring the two and looked at the rest of the group expectantly. "So, where shall we stop at first?" she asked, clapping her hands.

_Quality Quidditch Supplies, The Leaky Cauldron_ and _Flourish and Blotts _came the reply, causing Mrs. Weasley to wrinkle her forehead and sigh.

"I see," she said thoughtfully, "maybe we must split up to save time, eh?"

"Can we?" Ron asked in a pleading tone.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her son, not surprised by his sudden change in behavior ever since this morning. "If that's how you feel, then I guess we should," she stated. "We'll meet back here by noon?"

Ron nodded. "Come on, Hermione," Ron said, dragging her away with him from the group.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other with puzzled looks.

"So I s'pose you two wouldn't want to tag along, would you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Sorry mum," Ginny replied apologetically, Harry and I-"

""Well, don't worry, it's fine," Mrs. Weasley interjected. "If you need me, dears, I'll be at Madam Malkins buying dress robes."

Ginny smiled at her mum as she walked away from them, leaving the two in the middle of the street.

Ginny turned to face him and smiled widely. "So…" she started.

"So.." Harry said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Ginny looked at him expectantly. "Where do you want to go?" she asked cheerily.

He shrugged as he eyed a couple of whispering wizards passing by. "Wherever you want to go, I s'pose," he said in a disgruntled tone without looking at her.

Ginny bit her lip and looked at him. "Is anything the matter, Harry?" she asked, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "What's eating your socks?"

"Nothing is," he replied, kicking a small stone with his foot.

Ginny looked at the stone and back up at his apparently vexed face. "You can tell me, Harry."

"For Merlin's sake, I don't want to talk about it!" he spat, shrugging her arm off his shoulder.

"I was just asking." Ginny held up her hands in surrender. "If it's that personal, then don't tell me," she said calmly.

He pushed his glasses higher on his nose and sighed. "Now's not the time."

Ginny didn't say anything but nodded even if she didn't know what he meant.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked, a half-smile on his face.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest thoughtfully as they resumed walking. "To the joke shop," she said and quickly added, "I was hoping to buy another pygmy puff."

"Sure," Harry said, but with a confused look. "Don't you already have one? Arnold right?"

Ginny nodded as stopped outside Fred and George's shop. " I want to get another one to keep him company."

Harry smiled slightly as he held out the door for her to enter. "You mean like a female pygmy puff?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Something like that," she replied.

Ginny grinned widely as she was immediately engulfed with the familiar smell of wood and her brothers' cologne upon entering the shop.

"I see," Harry said in a low tone from behind her.

Ginny turned her head slightly and looked at him with a slightly raised brow. "You see what?" she asked. She led him to the aisle containing the purple and pink balls that she wanted.

"Trying to play match maker, are you?" he accused in a joking tone.

"For a pygmy puff?" Ginny asked, wrinkling her head in confusion.

Harry crossed his arms and nodded. "You admit it then?"

Ginny finally understood what he was getting at. "No, I never said that!" she said.

"Right," Harry said, not really believing her.

She rolled her eyes meaningfully at him and turned away from him as she stooped down to pick up a pink pygmy puff. "She looks a bit cute, doesn't she?" she asked, holding the pink ball for Harry to see.

"She looks a bit like a furball," Harry admitted, trying hard to stifle from laughing out loud.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, glaring at him.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed in the same tone as hers, but with a joking edge to it.

"Okay, stop!" Ginny said, pointing her finger at him, telling him to stop, but with a smile on her face.

Harry held his hands up in mock surrender as Ginny smiled triumphantly at him. "She does look a bit cute now," he said, cocking his head to his side as if he were a connoisseur of pygmy puffs.

Ginny smiled cheekily. "I guess I'll get her then," she said, striding over to the counter by the front of the shop where a tall young man serving as the cashier stood.

"Hey, Lee," Ginny said amiably to the cashier as she delicately placed the pink pygmy puff on the counter. "Where's the twins?"

Lee pointed to the door leading to the back. "Quite busy. They're keeping up inventory on the new stuff."

"Oh," Ginny said, her face crestfallen as she paid. She wanted to see her brothers again even if she only saw them the day before. "Well, tell them I came." She scooped up the pink ball and placed it in her jacket pocket.

"So where to now, Harry?" Ginny asked as she stepped out of the joke shop.

Harry looked around and raised his chin towards a shop. "I want to make a quick stop there," he said.

"Alright."

Upon entering, Harry touched the smooth, shiny broomstick on display and smiled, remembering his Firebolt, hidden somewhere in the Weasleys' shed.

"I used it," Ginny admitted out of the blue.

Harry jerked his head away from the broom towards her. "Used what?" he asked, confused.

The Firebolt," Ginny said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry looked at her with interest in his eyes. "Really when?" he asked.

Ginny smiled proudly. "I was Quidditch Captain for the House when you lot left," she said. "I needed a good broom, so I used yours rather than Ron's Clean Sweep."

"Brilliant, wasn't it?" Harry asked, a faint smile on his face.

Ginny grinned. "Still is," she replied, rolling up her sleeves absentmindedly. "Is it me or is it getting really warm in here?"

"I think it's just you," he replied, eyes gleaming. "It is a bit crowded in here actually. Want to go outside?"

Ginny shrugged. "If you're finished," she said.

"I am."

Ginny shielded her eyes from the afternoon sunlight that hit her face as she stepped out of the shop. "I guess it's not so hot out here," she said jokingly. "So where shall we be off to?"

"Want to go to Florean's?" Harry inquired.

Ginny thought for a second and nodded. "It's been ages since I had his ice cream," she said smiling.

They entered the newly expanded parlor shop, immediately engulfed with cool, relaxing air. Colorful posters of a variety of ice cream flavors and pictures of famous visiting wizards lined the walls and the wooden square tables were set in a fashion that made the room seem spacious despite the room's small size.

"So what flavor would you like, Ginny?" Harry asked, pointing to the long list of ice cream flavors by the door.

"Chocolate and raspberry with nuts," she replied instantly without much thought. "It's my all-time favorite."

"You're joking! That's mine too," Harry said, not hiding the surprise in his voice. "It's the first flavor I ever tasted here at Diagon Alley and my favorite."

Ginny smiled slyly. "I didn't know blokes had favorites."

"Now that's where you're wrong, Ginny," Harry said, his eyes crinkling mischievously, despite the seriousness in his voice. "Us blokes have many favorite things."

"Right," Ginny said, following Harry to the glass cased counter, displaying the variety of ice cream flavors.

"Welcome to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor," the young girl with golden locks behind the counter said in a cheery voice. "What would you like?"

Harry smiled cordially at the young girl that somehow reminded him of Luna. "Two.." he began, but was interrupted rudely by a feminine voice and a sharp poking on his back.

Harry immediately turned around and his eyes nearly fell out as he realized who she was.

A tall woman, wearing a white blouse and plaid skirt, with shiny, shoulder-length black hair, with an all too familiar pretty face stood before him.

"Um..excuse me I was in line before you.." she paused, noticing the unreadable look on his face. She half-smiled as a dawn of realization spreaded across her face as she took in the remnants of the famous scar on his forehead.

"Harry?" she asked boldly, ignoring the redheaded girl that stood next to him. "Harry Potter? Is that you?"


	7. Something's Different About Her

Dealing With Fame Chapter 7 "Something's Different About Her" 

There was a momentary silence in the vast room as everyone, both workers and customers alike, stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at the three rather curiously.

"Is it really _him_?" alittle girl with brown curls seated by the window asked her mum in a loud whisper with wide, adoring eyes, the ice cream cone in her small hands forgotten. "_The_ Harry Potter you've told me a million times about, Mum?" She stared up at her mum expectantly, her cheeks with a touch of crimson, oblivious to the pairs of eyes that were on her as she spoke.

Everyone's gaze then fell on her mother as if she held the world at her hands. Her mum tore away her eyes from her daughter's as she realized the room was filled with silence. She looked around shyly, noticing how every face in the room was turned towards her, each with a look of interest dancing in their eyes

Her mum took a folded napkin and wiped the ice cream smeared all over her daughter's cheek, pretending to be oblivious to everyone around her. "I believe so," she whispered back with a faint smile.

A loud chain of deafening murmurs and chattering ensued afterwards, causing the little girl to stand up and clap her hands in happiness. "Can we meet him, Mum?" she asked, pulling her mum up by the arm. "Can we?"

"Maybe later," her mum said, patting the seat next to her, "after you finish that ice cream of yours."

The little girl sighed in defeat and sat back in her place, licking her ice cream slowly as she watched _her_ _hero_ talk to the girls she thought were pretty.

The dark-haired young woman smiled charmingly and amiably at him, giving off a rather different demeanor than she did a few seconds ago. She stood rather impatiently, shifting legs from time to time, as she waited for Harry to acknowledge her, or at least say her name."

Harry slowly nodded, obviously unsure how to act towards her. "I'm Harry Potter," he replied in answer to her previous question, slightly wincing at the sound of his own name, "and you're-"

"Cho Chang," she said, sticking out a strong, feminine hand. "It's been quite awhile, Harry."

Harry took her soft hand rather tentatively and immediately tried to let go, but the woman's firm grip held him otherwise.

Ginny couldn't help but watch the exchange rather closely, trying to decipher through the expressions of their faces of whether there was still a spark between them or not. She couldn't help but feel a slight ounce of envy surge through her as she looked at the strongly exotic, confident young woman before her, who had, at one point in time, been an insecure and vulnerable young girl.

"What are you doing here?" Cho asked him curiously as she swung her light knapsack over her shoulder. "In Diagon Alley, I mean."

Harry looked over at Ginny as he pushed his glasses higher on his nose. "I… um…"

Cho continued on. "Not that there's anything wrong with your presence here," she added slyly. "Knowing you, I'd expect you to be at home, avoiding attention from who knows what…"

She stopped speaking as she realized his attention was no longer on her, but on the woman who had just appeared next to him. "Hello," she said in a curious tone, but sticking her hand out professionally at Ginny, "and who may you be?"

Ginny smiled rather forcefully at her as she returned the handshake. "I'm Gi-"

"She's Ginny," Harry interrupted, sharing a quick glance with Ginny's curious stare.

Cho's lips curved into a smile. "And I'm-"

"You're Cho Chang," Ginny stated dryly.

Cho placed a hand on her hip. "How'd you know?" Cho asked in a tone of awe and disbelief.

She wanted to blurt out, _How could I not? Harry was infatuated with you, you arse._ But of course, she didn't, even if her heart told her to, and she replied back in the most charming tone possible, "We played against each other in Quidditch back in Hogwarts, don't you remember?"

Cho held her tongue as she seemed to rack her own mind for any sign of recognition and nodded. "You were in Slytherin, weren't you? Beater, I reckon?"

Ginny clenched her fists tightly behind her back. "No, no, you must be confusing me with someone else," she began, surprising both herself and Harry with her calm tone, "I was in Gryffindor and I wasn't Beater, I was Chaser and a reserve Seeker for Harry here."

Cho nodded again with interest. "Right," she said in a way that sounded as if she didn't care. "Wait a tick, you're that Weasley girl, aren't you?" Cho looked at her, her brows furrowed as her eyes swept over Ginny as if noticing her red hair and freckles for the first time. "What's your friend's name again, Harry?" She turned around quickly to face him, her straight black hair slapping lightly against her cheeks as she did so.

Harry looked up at her, a distant look in his face. "Ron," he replied but with a confused look.

Cho snapped her fingers together excitedly. "That's it," she exclaimed, while pointing her finger at Ginny. "You're Ronald Weasley's _little_ sister, aren't you?"

Harry gulped and immediately looked at Ginny, noticing how her pale skin was slowly turning to a bright shade of red.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted yet again by a soft feminine voice from behind her.

"Excuse me, sir... I mean, Mr. Potter, sir," the young girl that had reminded Harry of Luna said behind the counter, "Your order is ready." She held two identical cones, each with a big scoop of a swirl of brown and pink ice cream, in her hands.

Harry nodded courteously and took them both, holding one for himself and handing the other towards Ginny. He then placed how much he owed on the counter and moved it towards the girl.

"You needn't pay," the girl said, pushing it back towards him. "Consider them both on the house."

He looked at her questioningly, as if debating with himself whether or not he should pay. He sighed and tossed his money back into his pocket. "Erm… thanks," he said with a grateful smile.

"Anytime." The girl flashed him a wide smile before calling the next customer.

Harry turned around and realized that Ginny and Cho were no longer standing next to him, but were seated comfortably in a table against the wall.

He made his way towards them cautiously, making sure not to bump into any children or tables. As he grew nearer, he wrinkled his forehead in confusion as he saw them laughing. Together.

Harry stopped walking and ran the thought in his mind again. _His ex-girlfriend and supposed girlfriend were...laughing…together. _

Harry shook his head, shrugged, and continued, placing one foot in front of the other, noticing Ginny's hand calling him over.

"There you are, Harry," Cho said with a much too cheery grin, "we were wondering what was taking you.

Harry sat down in a chair, and grabbed a napkin from the napkin dispenser on their square table with his free hand, both girls on either of his sides watching him intently.

He blushed lightly as he wiped his mouth. "So," he began, both pairs of eyes still watching him. "Nothing beats Florean's, eh?" He held up his ice cream cone before bringing it down to his mouth and licking it.

"I agree," Ginny said, closing her eyes as she licked her ice cream.

Harry looked at Cho as if waiting for her to comment, when he realized she didn't buy anything.

Cho returned the look and shrugged. "I'll take it from the two of you that it's good," she said tonelessly as she discreetly opened her knapsack on her lap.

"Wait, you've never tried ice cream from this parlor before?" Harry asked, pointing to his half-devoured ice cream cone. As she didn't respond, Harry continued on. "I could buy one for you if you want. They're really good."

Cho looked up at him and shook her head. "No thanks," she replied courteously. "I...I don't really like ice cream." She immediately bowed her head down to continue rifling through her things as if she were looking for something.

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances, each at a lost at what to say to follow that. Harry looked wordlessly around the room, his eyes falling upon on Cho's anxious expression as she searched wordlessly in her bag for something.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked, sounding more concerned than he intended to.

Cho snapped her head up at him, her hair all over face. She raised a hand to her face self-consciously and tucked away any strand that seemed to be out of place. "Oh nothing," she replied as she looked from Harry to Ginny.

Harry gave her a look that told her he wasn't fooled. "Really?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

Cho sighed deeply and placed a hand on her forehead as if she were in great distress. "I can't find my notebook," she admitted.

Harry looked over at Ginny, who had slightly arched her eyebrow. He cleared his throat and said, "Are you sure it's not in your bag?"

Cho shook her head. "I looked and…and it's not," she said in a low tone, her lower lip quivering slightly.

"Are you sure you didn't drop it or anything?" Ginny asked, looking at Cho's bag as if it bore holes.

"No," she replied immediately. She looked at them, her eyes shining with unshed tears, reminding Harry of _certain_ times in the past. "I'm positive I had it with me. Why just before I entered here,Iwr-"

She paused abruptly, as if she had said something she shouldn't have. Cho fidgeted with her hands, something Harry had never seen her do, and she glanced down at her watch, her face suddenly brightening with a sly smile.

"Are you alright, Cho?" Ginny asked, noticing the different expression on the woman seated in front of her.

"I-I'm fine," Cho replied, putting her personal things back in order. She swung the knapsack over her shoulder and stood up. She looked down at Harry and Ginny, who were staring back up at her with confusion written all over their faces, and inhaled deeply.

"I need to go," she stated, throwing her thumb over her shoulder, pointing towards the exit.

"You're leaving?" Ginny asked as she too stood up, nudging Harry on the arm to do the same.

"I... Yes, I do," Cho said, stammering a bit over her words. She bit her lip lightly as she noticed Ginny's suspicious expression. "I've a meeting to attend to."

"Oh. You do?" Ginny asked, looking up at the wall clock that floated by the opposite wall. "We didn't keep you, did we?"

Cho shook her head. "No, no. The meeting's not for a couple of hours...I mean, minutes," she corrected but with a rather forced smile.

"Okay, well take care then, Cho," Ginny said as she gave her a friendly hug. "And you better be off now if the meeting's in a couple of _minutes_." She said the last word with much emphasis, making Cho look up at her with vulnerable eyes.

"Oh, yeah," Cho said, reminding herself. "Well I best be off then, eh?" she gave them a small wave before walking towards the door.

"Good luck at the meeting," Harry called, holding up his hand and stuffing it back inside his pocket.

"I'll try," Cho said, smiling a bit as she gave a tiny wave to Ginny, who was having a hard time pushing her chair back under the table.

Ginny sighed tiredly as she bent down under the table to see why the chair wouldn't budge. She immediately found her answer as her eyes graced upon a small notebook filled with loose parchment by her chair's legs.

"Cho!" she called, holding the notebook in the air. "This is your notebook, I reckon," Ginny said with uncertainty, as she quickly flipped the small thing open in her hands, looking for a name written on it. In a flash, Cho appeared by her side and snatched it from her before she could see whatever was written inside it.

Cho nodded without meeting her gaze. "Yes, this is it," she confirmed, not even looking at it. She stuffed the notebook in her knapsack and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "The meeting's highly important, so I'll be off now."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak. "Wait, where is it you work again?" she asked curiously.

Cho looked at her blankly for a full second, before blurting without much thought, "I work for the Ministry." With that said, she immediately turned around and walked outside the parlor, unmistakably apt in avoiding any more questions.

Ginny turned to Harry and raised a brow. "That _was_ Cho Chang, wasn't it?" she asked in an unsure tone, "the same Cho Chang that was always teary back in Hogwarts, right?"

"I reckon it was," Harry replied, his eyes transfixed on the glass door that the young woman had just exited.

"She seemed to be acting...well, I don't know, a bit _odd_," Ginny admitted as she threw away a napkin into the bin nearby.

Harry nodded absentmindedly as a thoughtful look graced his face. "There's something different about her," he said, "and I can't place my finger on it."

_Author's Note: Thanks for all your wonderful comments and reviews. And in answer to one of the many questions that I know are brewing in your minds: Yes, Cho is supposed to be a bit out of character for a particular reason of which I'm not to say or else I'll spoil my upcoming chapters of this story, which of course you wouldn't want, would you?_


End file.
